


Through Despair

by newtdise



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Gen, M/M, Zombie Apocalypse, minewt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 04:24:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2931689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtdise/pseuds/newtdise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>He closed his eyes in fear when he heard the door flung open. He felt his tears fell down from his sweating face and he could feel his body started to shake violently. It was hard for him to hold himself not to scream and not to move at all, it almost made him choke. He didn't know how long he had held his breathe, one thing for sure he started suffocating and he couldn't hold it any longer. </em>
</p><p>A fanfiction about how Minho and Newt fighting to survive in a zombie apocalypse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through Despair

**Author's Note:**

> So this fanficiton is set in Jakarta, Indonesia (which is the city I live in and also my hometown!) and because of that reason, I had to make some changes. In this fanfiction, I made Aris as an Indonesia (which in the book he isn't.) because this story is set in Jakarta and I think that wouldn't make sense if there's no Indonesian character and I think Aris has the name which is most likely an Indonesian name. Also, in the book it was never mentioned if Zart, Ben and Sonya could speak other languages but in this story, they could speak a little in Bahasa. that's all I think. Thank you for reading!

He closed his eyes in fear when he heard the door flung open. He felt his tears fell down from his sweating face and he could feel his body started to shake violently. It was hard for him to hold himself not to scream and not to move at all, it almost made him choke. He didn't know how long he had held his breathe, one thing for sure he started suffocating and he couldn't hold it any longer. Slowly, he opened his eyes and hopelessly hoped that someone would rescue him. His eyes caught two dirty muddy running shoes stepped into the doorway. He swore he had seen those shoes many times before and he obviously knew whom those shoes belonged to. "Newt?" someone whispered. He knew that voice, he really did and he had been wishing to hear that voice again and again and again.

Joy and relief flooded Newt's heart and soul when he heard that voice. He let out the heavy breath he had held for the last few minutes. He wanted to scream but he could only murmured, "Help," as he slowly pushed himself out of under the broken single bed.

The Asian guy who stood on the doorway almost jumped to where Newt lied on the floor. Both of them seemed to be seventeen year-old and both of them were covered in dusts and sweats and dirt. Newt crawled into the Asian guy's arms and whispered that he was scared in his arms. "Minho," Newt paused. "I thought you were dead, I thought you've changed like..." Newt broke in tears as he buried his face into Minho's neck. Newt could feel Minho's fingers running through his blonde hair before he tighten his arms around Newt. Even though Minho was covered in dirt and sweat, Newt could still smell the Minho's Scent-it's the way Minho smelled like but Newt simply called it 'Minho's Scent'- clearly. Newt could never put Minho's Scent into words, it's just that unique and it's just so Minho.

"I promised you that I would come back to you. You know I would never break my promise. I missed you so much, you have no idea." Minho whispered back. "I am sorry for making you so worried," Minho said as he kissed Newt's forehead.

Minho carried Newt onto the bed as they started to cuddle, they knew that that was probably was not the right time to cuddle or do anything besides saving their lives but they needed to let everything go for a while. They didn't even care if the bed was so messy and covered in dusts and a little part of ruins. They missed each other way too much. Newt closed his eyes, enjoying every second with Minho. An hour or more passed and they knew they'd better get going even though none of them wanted to; unless, they wanted zombies eat them and infect them.

They never knew where these countless zombies came from, no one ever told them or anyone how it started. Whispers on the street believed WICKED caused all of this. WICKED was a huge science department that studied human, virus (and diseases it caused) and basically, everything. A lot of people hated them since WICKED started abducting or forcing youths to 'volunteer' becoming their subjects. It all happened eleven years ago, it started somewhere in Africa and then somehow spread to the US and Europe and then in just less than two years, it all had spread in all around the world. More than three million people were infected in the first year and their number was growing and growing until right now. Thankfully, the number of survivor from this zombie apocalypse was too growing. Newt and Minho were lucky as survivors. And WICKED took the blame. 

"How did you find me?" Newt asked as both of them jogged out of the abandoned building where Newt hid. It seemed to be a huge and lavish apartment. Both of them carried an AK-47 and a blade and some extra blades hidden underneath their clothes.

"I was looking for you for months, besides this city doesn't have many buildings to use as a shelter or hiding place." Minho replied. He was right, most of buildings had collapsed or destroyed. They only left ruins covered in ivy or bushes. Even the building where Newt hid, wasn't even a whole. The upper part of the building had fallen down long ago. It was a dead city even though it used to be a strong and beautiful city with amazing skyscrapers. The locals had left this city, leaving hundred thousands of zombies and mourn and bitterness behind. God knew what happened to this city. 

"How did you know that I was here? How did you know I flew to Jakarta?"

"When I got back to Denver, I went straight to your house and I found your note." Minho grinned. Minho surely thought that he had answered Newt's question but he was actually leaving more questions for Newt.

"How on the bloody earth did you get here?"

"Doesn't matter. Where are..."

"Not so lucky," Newt's face turned dark. Minho closed his eyes, he felt an invisible kick into his stomach. Slight wall of tears before Newt eyes ripped his heart. He couldn't imagine what Newt had been through. He couldn't imagine himself being in Newt's shoes. So Minho stopped jogging to put his arms around Newt. Minho felt Newt shaking in his arms, so he tried to stroke Newt's blonde hair gently, hoping it could make Newt feel a little better. "I'm sorry," Minho whispered as a tear fell from his eyes. 

* * *

The sun was shining softly above them. The clouds were turning grey and the wind was about to grow wilder. It's been a week since they reunited and they had not seen any zombies around. Which was definitely a good sign, they only needed a shelter; like a real shelter where zombie couldn't reach that place and they'd be safe with other survivors. However, they hadn't seen any survivor either. 

Until one time when they were walking through a ruins of a building they hears a footstep behind them, when they turned around a handgun was pointed toward them. Minho bit the back of his teeth, making his jawline showed as he tightened his grip around the blade. If this wasn't an emergency situation, Newt would've kissed Minho because he loved it when Minho showed his jawline. Newt always said that it was breathtaking. The guy who stood before them put down as soon as he realized two humans were standing there, not zombies. The guy smiled; he had a dark hair and brown skin, he seemed to be a local person.

" _Halo!_ " he said in a foreign accent. Newt and Minho exchanged look before they walked toward the guy. That stranger didn't seem older or younger, in fact he seemed to be a seventeen year-old as well.

"Who are you?" Minho asked, he didn't even try to be nice.

"I'm Aris. And you are?"

"I'm Minho and this is Newt. Are you all alone?"

"Actually, there are four of us," Aris smiled. Then he gestured his hand, making a sign that said ' _follow me_. At first Minho and Newt hesitated but Aris seemed to be trusted and they were running out of supplies. Perhaps, team up could be a good option. And so it went, the three of them. Aris led them deeper into this badly damaged building. Newt looked around, he knew this building used to be huge and majestic, there were some beauty left among the ruins. Newt almost screamed when he saw a dead zombie lied on the floor. It was lying there with its mouth open as thick liquid ran out of it. There was a long and deep stab wound in its forehead. Minho was there and he held Newt's hand firm but gently. Both of them almost puked when they saw many dead zombies on the ground. "This building used to be a great mall, y'know. My parents used to take me here when I was a little." Aris said as they walked. 

"Where are you taking us exactly?" Minho asked, he seemed to be inpatient.

Aris ignored Minho as he walked down calmly as if these dead zombies didn't bother him. Newt had to put his palm upon Minho's chest to prevent him from attacking Aris. After another fifteen-minutes walk, three of them stopped at a huge abandoned room. "Hey, Sonya, Ben, Zart we got some visitors!" Aris shouted. A red-headed girl, quite beautiful walked out from the other side of the wall with her hands folded against her chest, she looked cranky. _So, that's Sonya_ , Newt thought. Just then two other boys walked out from the same spot as she was. Both of them were blonde. All of them looked tired and scared even though they're trying to hide it. 

"We're leaving tonight." Aris declared. The rest of them stared at Aris instantly. Unspoken questions started to flood around them like dust in the air. Once again Newt and Minho exchanged look. 

"Do they include in 'we'?" Zart asked. Aris nodded with a smile. Ben and Zart dropped their jaws as they shrugged. "Fine with me," one of them said as the other one nodded with a smile. 

" _Kamu sudah gila?!_ " Sonya yelled in a foreign language which Newt and Minho did not understand, obviously. Both of them guessed that Sonya was speaking in local language, Bahasa. The heat got hotter and it made both Newt and Minho uncomfortable. Aris sighed as he pushed Sonya away to have a private talk together. Meanwhile, Ben and Zart stepped toward Minho and Newt. 

"What did that bloody girl say?" Newt asked, he sounded grumpy.

"She said something like 'are you out of your mind?'. Anyway, don't worry she speaks English very well, she's not even Indonesian." Zart replied with a grin. Ben led them to somewhere more isolated in this huge room, Newt could see stacks and boxes of supplies were put against the dusty grey wall. They were four sleeping bags around fire. 

"Wherever you're going we're not coming,"Minho said as he folded his arms to his chest. Newt turned to him, he wanted to say something but he chose to keep his mouth shut.

"Oh, you're gonna regret that, my friend." Ben laughed. His face was unreadable.

"What do you mean?"

Zart drew a map from his backpack and put it on the floor. It was a map of Indonesia. There were so many red and blue lines or circle drawn on that map by a marker. "We are here now," Zart pointed to Jakarta which was located in Java Island. Then he slide his finger to the right and stopped at an island called Bali Island. "We need to get there. That's called Bali Island and that island is a zombie-free island. It's like a shelter there and there are a lot of survivors. We're going there by a truck that Aris found last week. He said we had enough fuel for around seven days. It only takes around three days to get there by a truck anyway," Zart explained. 

"Where did he get those stuff?" Minho asked, he started doubting Aris and his pack again. Both of them shrugged.

"What's up with her?" Minho asked, his eyes were locked on Sonya.

"She's a bit cranky. WICKED changed her." Zart answered. His eyes went distant as if he had been into such a horrible place. "She ran away from where WICKED kept her, it was a long story and she never really wanted to talk about it." Ben added. 

That night Newt couldn't sleep. When he looked across to talk to Minho about everything, Minho was not there. Panic started to rage inside him like fire. He quietly got up and freed himself from his sleeping bag which Aris gave him to find Minho. He wandered around the mall for minutes before he could find him. He hated wandering and walking around inside an abandoned building-he was _scared_ of it. He was scared if _it_ happened again. Inside Newt was cursing about how stupid Minho left him alone among those strangers and praying for Minho to be okay wherever he was. He might just overreact about Minho's disappearance, but he just didn't want anything bad happened to Minho. There he was, Minho sat down upon the edge of the building on the second story, his feet were facing the earth which made Newt worried that Minho would fall.

"You could fall, ya know,"

Newt's soft voice startled Minho quite hard that his heart skipped a bit. When Minho turned his face to Newt, he found that blonde guy standing with his arms folded to his chest. Minho read the expressions on Newt's face like a book. Concern, angry and mostly, scared. "I'm sorry," Minho murmured.

"Do we really have to trust them?" Newt whispered when he finally sat next to Minho.

Minho stayed quiet for a moment before he nodded. He was not sure either, but he didn't know what else to do. Minho didn't even dare looking Newt in the eyes, he felt guilty about everything. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry about everything.." Minho murmured, his voice was shaky and so were his hands.

"Don't,"

"I should've been there for you, I should've never ever left you. Not even for a second. I should've never let WICKED used me as a subject to their test, I'm so sorry.." Minho broke down in tears. Newt didn't say anything, instead he put his arms around Minho's neck and wiped his tears with his thumb. Newt leaned closer to Minho right before their lips collided. So they kissed, under the starry sky above them with wind gently kissed their faces and for both of them, that was the best kiss in their life _so far_.

* * *

The sun hadn't hung itself in the sky to give its light to the world when they started leaving. Newt and Minho decided to join Aris's pack. They didn't really trust Aris and they still had so much doubts in him but they didn't have any other good options. Both of them ran out of supplies and they wouldn't survive any longer if they didn't join Aris. Newt caught a hatred stare which Sonya threw at him a lot which he had no idea why, he tried to ignore her, though. They got into the truck (which turned out to be a pick up one); it was huge and strong. The truck was painted in green and it had four wheels. Aris was in charge to drive and Sonya volunteered to take the wheel if Aris had gone too tired to drive. The rest of them sat the trunks which was covered in something black. It's like a plastic but it was much stronger than that. The cover was pretty helpful, it protected them and the supplies from the violent sunlight and rain. 

It had been quiet for the last two hours in the trunks. Newt himself was enjoying the wind and the sound of birds chirping somewhere around them while Minho was leaning his head upon Newt's shoulder. The bumpy road somehow made both of Newt and Minho sleepy, when Newt looked at Minho, he was already asleep with his arms around Newt's, holding it as if it he didn't, Newt would fly off to the sky. "How are you so sure that there really was a shelter or safe zone or whatever it is, you bloody name it, in Bali?" Newt asked. He tried to pronounce 'Bali' properly but still it sounded weird in his voice.

"We were in Bangkok, Thailand. Actually, all of us Ben, Aris, and Sonya.. we all met in Bangkok. We were in a group of ten or less and we were walking down in a beach, believe it or not, those zombies hated salty water, they hated water and they couldn't swim so we took the beach route. Anyway, one of us found a bottle by the water, it was mostly covered in a sand. We all laughed when we saw there was a dry paper in that bottle. So she opened, and got the letter, it said that there was a safe zone in Bali." Zart explained as he gulped from his bottle.

"You believe in that shuckin' letter? Are you bloody insane?" Newt scoffed. 

"When you are hopeless, you gotta have faith in the smallest thing, man."

"I have faith that someday, these zombies will die in peace, but I don't have faith in--"

"Besides what are you gonna do? Make a wish upon a dead star?" Ben laughed in despair and Newt shut his mouth, thinking what Zart said might have a little truth. Zart was right and Newt admitted that. The truck kept going as they got busy in their heads except for Minho, he was getting busy with his sweet dreams with Newt. And it went quiet for the next few hours.

"What if there's no safe zone?" someone said in that trunk with trembling voice. It was Ben. Newt stared at Ben who's sitting across him, Ben's eyes were distant.

"Ben," Zart said even though his eyes was on his lap.

"What if we get there and we find... _Nothing_?" Ben's voice turned to whisper. 

None of them had the strength to speak. None of them had the strength to say something positive. They all felt the same. Hopeless.

* * *

It had been thirty hours since they left that building. Last night they had to stop by to take a rest in the woods. Most of them couldn't sleep well, they were all worrying of sudden-zombie-attack, which actually didn't happen. Suddenly the car stopped. The four of them held their breath in unison as they grabbed any closest weapon they had. Minho grabbed his AK-47 and his blade. "There are like twenty of them before us, just get your weapon ready and buckle up!" Aris shouted from the front. All of them pointed their guns out from the holes which used to be covered in transparent plastic. From the small window, Newt half of Sonya's body was out through the rolled-down window. She was ready with her bow and arrows. 

Just then Aris hit the gas and the truck went fast, hitting the zombies that were standing on their way while the rest of them shooting that were on the side of the road. Newt wondered if Aris had forgotten how to count properly because clearly, there were more than twenty. The exploding sound that the guns caused were deafening and it drove Newt sick. He felt his stomach jumped every time he pulled the trigger.

It all happened so fast and blurry, it almost took Newt back to the day where he lost his family. He remembered when his family and him woke up to the sound of zombies groaning and approaching to them. He didn't remember much of them, it all happened fast, like it happened in just a blink of an eye.

_"Wake up! Wake up!" a scream woke Newt up in instant. It was his sister, she was crying and screaming desperately for help as she held the tiny little bear tight to her chest. Her eyes were red and so were her cheeks. Newt jumped to hug his sister as their parents woke up. Newt caught a zombie was approaching to his dad who was too sick to get up. Newt screamed for help but it was too late, that lifeless zombie had bitten his dad. His first hero. "No! No!" Newt screamed as he cried._

_The next thing Newt knew that he was carrying his little sister on his back with his mom at his side into an abandoned building ten feet from them. He could feel his sister's tears started damping his sweating neck and shoulder, he could feel how violently his sister shook in fear and desperation. In fact, they were all desperate and terrified and in grief. Newt couldn't even remember how it could run that fast, he couldn't remember what he was thinking. He just ran to save his sister, to save his mother and to save himself from getting infected and turning to a zombie. In the middle of that chaos, the floor of the building collapsed and everything turned black. Newt remembered whispering his sister name before he couldn't see anything._

What he saw when he woke up that day was even worse.

Newt tried to hide the tears that were ready to stream down his face from Minho. He didn't want Minho to see his weakness, Newt felt like he just got to be strong, everybody had been through a lot, it's not just him. Newt knew he had to hide all his feelings but he also knew that he couldn't hide them forever. Newt started to think about the good times he had with his family. Now, it all just felt like a good sweet dreams, it didn't feel like it was real, that it actually happened in real life before all this chaos started. When Newt was drowning in his own thoughts, he didn't realize the palm of Minho's hand was holding Newt's. 

* * *

They stopped to have a rest that night. Aris said that it was somewhere in East Java, which was quite close from Bali. Newt chose to sleep right next Minho and leaned closer against him that he almost removed all the space between them. They tried to make no sound, tried not to wake anyone. Both of them smiled under the dim light of the moon, upon the cold ground as Minho ran his fingers on Newt's cheek while Newt's ran through Minho's dark hair. They almost felt like they were the only people left on earth when they heard disturbing voice from the woods. 

"Wait, was that.." Zart asked, his voice was trembling in fear and confusion. Newt could see through his eyes, they were filled with fear.

"Shut your big mouth," Sonya whispered.

The six of them gestured their bodies and pushed them out of the sleeping bag. That disturbing voice sounded like an old man groaning inhumanly and sounded more like hungry wild animals. Newt could feel his heart was pumping against his ribs so hard that he prayed his heart wouldn't break them. Sweat started to running down from Newt's temple as if they were racing. He heard a footstep, somebody was running. But he wasn't sure that he actually heard it. Newt could feel himself and everybody else slowly grabbing all of the guns they could collect. Under the dim light, he could see Minho grabbed a huge gun, probably a sniper rifle and clearly it wasn't his. It probably belonged to Aris's friends. Newt looked around; Sonya was ready with her blade and a huge gun, Ben and Zart were stood next to each other with their grips held tight to a blade and a knife. Something was odd. 

Aris went missing.

Not a good sign.

And in all of sudden, it all went quiet. They all stood still and steady. Newt swallowed, feeling the air around him was sucked into nowhere. He couldn't think of anything else but Minho and saving his life. Saving _their_ lives. Newt was opening his mouth to say a word when something jumped out of all the bushes and hit someone. A scream followed after, so did a few shots were shot. "Ben, you okay?" somebody asked. Probably, Zart. Newt went dizzy, it all kept getting blurry in his eyes. He could feel the soft skin of Minho's against his hand. It somehow brought strength to Newt.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It almost bit me!" Ben screamed as he started stabbing his knife to every direction. So did everyone. Out of nowhere, dozens of zombies showed up and attacked them. They were slow and weak, but they were lethal. For the next few minutes, Newt didn't know what he was doing, all he knew that he should fight all these zombies back and he shall not get infected. "BEHIND YOU!" A scream of a woman that was thrown for Newt. The blonde guy quickly turned around and stabbed his knife right into the zombie's forehead. Newt could hear Minho screaming his name somewhere from his right. Without thinking any risks, Newt ran to his right and found Minho was surrounded by like eight zombies. Minho was struggling, obviously. _This is emergency_ , Newt thought as he pointed his guns to the zombies which were hungry of Minho's brain. Newt shot six of them and Minho killed the rest. "You okay?" 

"I don't know, you tell me," Minho grinned and then in one second his face turned so fierce and with fury he fought the rest of the zombies with Newt.

Meanwhile, Sonya was running out of her arrows and she had lost her blades. She had no any weapons left but herself. She was about to reach desperation fighting back these inhuman creatures when Ben saved her. That older guy threw some handgun for her, right when Sonya had that weapon in her palms she started shooting those creatures. Sonya knew there was no room for a break, but her muscles were already exhausted. But they had to run. Sonya had noticed that Aris went away and it hurt her badly. _What sort of a leader who left his team to die?_ She thought. In that raging fire in her heart gave her strength, she knew all of them would die before the sun rose if they kept fighting here, they had to go somewhere else. They had to get to their truck. "We gotta go back the truck!" She yelled.

The five of them followed Sonya's order. They ran to the truck. Suddenly, Newt's face planted to the ground. His limp made him struggled to run, Minho stopped and got back for Newt. That Asian guy held Newt's arm and put it around his neck and then they ran like that together. Another scream, somebody fell to the ground. "Zart!" Ben screamed and went back for him. But zombies were already got Zart and bit his arm. More were coming and surrounding Zart, they could hear Zart screaming and pleading for help. Ben kept running toward Zart, but Sonya who was behind them, held Ben down and said something in Bahasa. Newt saw tears streaming down Ben's face right before he turned around. So they kept running and running, when they got to where the truck parked, it was gone. Somebody moved. _Aris_ moved it. "Where the hell's that truck?" Minho yelled. No answer. 

"Minho," Newt whispered. Minho turned to Newt, but Newt wasn't looking at him. He was looking at somewhere else. Ben was lying on the ground, violently shaking. He was crying in frustration and fear. His white skin turned blue and purple-ish in the worst possible way. His veins were stroking against his skin, it was terrifying to watch him like that. Ben was saying something so unclear, he probably didn't know what he was saying. He turned screaming, he was in pain. Newt caught Ben's eyes staring at Sonya's, pleading for help. 

Sonya's eyes were covered in a transparent wall of tears. Her walls were finally breaking down. "No," she whispered as she fell on her knees, right next to Ben.

"Do.. do.. what you have to," Ben said, he was trembling and shaking. His words were unclear as if he was holding back the pain he's fighting. Sonya shook her head. She was shaking and she probably didn't realize that.

"I can't,"

"Please," Ben whispered. Sonya shook her head again. Just then Ben turned crazy, he screamed in rage and tried to attack Sonya. He could've killed her, but Sonya was already ready for sudden attack. She quickly grabbed her handgun and shot Ben. After that shooting, it all went quiet until Sonya broke the silence with her sobbing.

* * *

After they buried Ben, they continued walking. They were all too tired to run but too scared to sleep. They kept walking down the road where they would've taken if they had had the truck. Minho and Newt were walking right behind Sonya, hand in hand. "I should've never trusted him, it's all my fault.." Sonya whispered. She was crying, again.

"That wasn't your fault, you didn't know that Aris was an asshole." Minho replied.

"I've been there before, you know, Sonya. I once trusted the very, very wrong person. Because of that, I.. I lost my family." Newt went trembling. Tears were starting rolling down his face. "It was horrible, I was whined about my life for days, I was crying a lot, thinking how tragic my life is. But then I realized, even if I cried until my eyeballs came off, it wouldn't change anything. I wouldn't bring my family back. So I have to move on and fight back, I don't want to disappoint them by giving up." Newt was already crying when he finished. Minho was there as he stroke Newt's shoulder with his fingers.

"You have no idea," Sonya murmured, she sounded desperate. She actually was.

"No, you don't bloody get it, do ya? My sister died in my arms and my mom died right next to me, she was crushed." Newt started sobbing, "But the one thing she always told me when she was still breathing every time I was giving up was 'It will get better, sometimes the earth needs a little rain to keeps it alive'." 

"I'm sorry," this time Sonya looked into Newt's eyes.

"We all are,"

* * *

The sky was slowly turning dark blue when they saw their truck, parked not far from them. Somebody was standing there. Sonya was the one who started running toward it. They were close to the truck. And Aris was there, leaning against the truck door, smiling like joker. When she saw Aris, with full of anger and rage she ran toward him, cursing him in Bahasa. Sonya was too raging out that she didn't notice that Aris was holding his handgun. A second later, Aris took the shot, he put a bullet into Sonya as she fell to the ground.

"Bloody hell, what a bloody bastard." Newt angrily murmured. He surely would kill the hell out of Aris if he dared to hurt Minho.

"Now, I wonder where I should start with both of you?" He was patronizing. He pointed his gun at Minho.

"If you put the trigger I swear I'll break your bloody neck!" Newt yelled. Aris was laughing like a mad person. He was insane. That's when Aris started losing his attention and his watchful, suddenly Sonya stood up from the ground and bumped into Aris. Two shots were heard. Minho and Newt ran toward them, when they got there Sonya was trying to get on her feet. Her shoulder was bleeding and blood was all over her clothes. Aris was still on the floor, his eyes were wide open but his mouth was bent in a smile. A mad smile. "It's his blood," she said, panting. "He missed his shot," 

"Let's get to the truck, I'm sure that safe zone isn't that far," Minho said. Then Minho and Newt helped Sonya to get on the trunk. "What if there's no safe zone?" Sonya asked when Newt was about to close the trunk.

"Have faith," he said.

* * *

The truck stopped moving. Newt and Minho couldn't believe what they'e seeing. Across them, across the straight, there it was an island. Minho and Newt stepped out of the truck and their feet landed on the soft sand. The wind was blowing gently, and it was quite peaceful here. The sun was softly shining down on earth, they could hear bird chirping somewhere. It was their lucky they, three armored men were standing by a ferry. "Help!!" Newt and Minho both screamed at them. Those men were running toward them. "We got one wounded at the trunk!" Minho screamed as he ran to the trunk and helped Sonya out. Sonya was such a limb girl and she was sweating, there were dark circles below her eyes and her lips turning pale.

"Hold on, girl." One of the men said in Bahasa. And then they got into the ferry and sailed to the Island.

That night, Newt and Minho decided to walk around the beach alone. The safe zone was such a beautiful isolated place. Zombie-free, and it had so many beautiful beaches. It felt like they were in paradise. They lied on the sand and stared at the starry sky above them. Newt's head was lied upon Minho's chest and Minho's arms were around Newt's body, they were gentle and firm as usual. Newt couldn't count how long they'd been lying like this or how many kisses they had since they arrived in Bali Island. "He was right," Newt murmured.

"Who?"

"Zart. He told to me have faith, remember? He was right." 

Newt could feel Minho smiled and he could feel Minho's fingers stroking his shoulder. Newt smiled, probably it was the first time he smiled after he lost everything. But now he had Minho, and it was more than enough. Newt couldn't ask for anything better in his life, he had Minho. He had everything in his life. Newt recounted to the night where his mother told him that he could never have everything in the world.. But with Minho's hand in his palm, he already had everything. He had the world in his hand. 

"Newt?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you,"

"I love you too."

They kissed.


End file.
